The Day of Prophecy
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: Sonic, Sonia, and Manic race against time to warn their mother of a trap Robotnick is setting for the Queen. Will they find her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, people, this is my very first Sonic fic. But before I start the story, I have a few things to clear up. First, as some of you may know, my name is Tigerlily, and although this is my first Sonic fic, it's not my first fanfiction that I've written. You know what I'm talking about, but for those of you who don't, I'll explain. I write DBZ fics. And lots of them too! But that's a story for another time, I'm here to write a Sonic fic today.  
  
Also, to clarify about this story, it's based on the Sonic Underground, with Sonic's brother Manic, and his sister, Sonia. I came up with this idea a LONG time ago but never did anything with it because I was so wrapped up with my DBZ fics. And over time, I forgot about doing this fic, because the show wasn't on TV anymore, which made me really mad, by the way! But I'm getting off the subject.  
  
The idea of the story, is that Sonic, Sonia, and Manic have learned of a trap Ro-butt-nick plans on setting for Queen Aleena, and the triplets race to contact their mother in time to warn her. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Day of Prophecy Chapter One  
  
"Manic, can't this tin can go any faster?" Sonic asked impatiently. Manic looked up into the rear view mirror briefly as he frowned at the blue hedgehog in the back.  
  
"Look, man, I'm driving as fast as I can. If we go any faster, it might overheat the engine." The green hedgehog said.  
  
The three had been searching Mobius almost all day now, when they had gotten a tip that Queen Aleena had a secret base deep within the West Mobius Desert. That was hours ago, and the three hadn't seen anything that even resembled civilization, much less, their mother's base.  
  
"We have to find her guys, if Robotnick gets to her first.." Sonia said, trailing off. The pink hedgehog bit her lip as she looked out the side window.  
  
"We know, Sonia. We'll find her, don't worry." Sonic said, trying to cheer his sister up.  
  
The three drove on in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly an hour and a half later the van starting to shake violently, as it struggled to continue running.  
  
"Manic, bro? Wanna try keeping her steady? I'm gonna loose my lunch back here." Sonic said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Dude, it's not me. Hold on a sec. I'm gonna see what's wrong with her." Manic said, turning off the van, and jumping out the driver side door. He went around to the front of the van and popped the hood, leaning in as he peered inside.  
  
"Uh-oh." Manic said.  
  
"Uh-oh? What 'uh-oh'? 'Uh-oh' bad, bro." Sonic said as he and Sonia climbed out of the van.  
  
"She's in pretty bad shape guys. Sand in just about everything. We're gonna have to go on foot from here, and find a gas station, or something." Manic said.  
  
"But, we don't have time Manic." Sonia said, her voice shaking with worry.  
  
"We don't exactly have much of a choice, Sonia. The van isn't going anywhere with all that sand in there." Manic said.  
  
"Manic's right, Sonia. We haven't got much of a choice. We'll have to walk from here." Sonic said, looking at their surroundings.  
  
"Easier said than done, bro. We're not even sure exactly which direction Mom's base is supposed to be in, much less, if it even exists." Manic said.  
  
"I know, but what do we have to lose? I say we continue in the direction we were headed. We've gotta come across..something." Sonic said.  
  
"Ok, if we're gonna be traveling in the desert on foot, we'd better make sure we carry plenty of water." Sonia said, heading into the van.  
  
"And Sonic, you're probably gonna wanna hold off on any super speed." Manic said.  
  
"What? How come?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Manic's right. We're in the middle of the desert, remember? You don't wanna overdue it and dehydrate, Sonic. You're gonna have to walk like a normal Mobian for a change." Sonia said, handing three canteens to each brother.  
  
"Sonia? Is this gonna be enough?" Manic asked, looking at his three canteens skeptically.  
  
"It's all we have. So make sure it lasts. We don't know exactly how far we have to walk." Sonia said, putting her own three canteens in her pink knapsack. With a sigh Manic put his in his fanny pack, and Sonic put his in with his sister's, and the three set off in search of their mother's base.  
  
  
  
The sun had begun to set, as four armed men on Camels rode quickly across the desert. Three of the four men carried an unconscious hedgehog draped over the front of their Camels. They rode as fast as they could, their Camel's legs kicking up sand as they flew over the desert.  
  
"Easy men, we're here." The man in the front of the group said. He was the only one without a hedgehog on his Camel. The three others slowed their Camel's to a walk as they came up to a huge sand dune, two palm trees standing off to one side.  
  
The leader dismounted his Camel and walked up to one of the trees, and pushed gently on the bottom. As he turned to look, a doorway appeared in the sand dune as part of the dune slid to the right. With a nod to the men behind him, he re-mounted his Camel and the four rode into the dune.  
  
"Sir? Back from the patrols so soon? I was told you wouldn't be returning for another hour at least. Is there something wrong?" A finely dressed soldier asked the man in the front of the group. Suddenly he spotted the three hedgehog children draped over each Camel. He stared up at the leader in shock.  
  
"They can't be.the royal triplets? Here? Now?!" The soldier asked incredulously. The leader nodded, before jumping off his own Camel. He smiled as he looked back at the three hedgehogs.  
  
"Yes. Be sure take good care of them. I'll be back to see them myself after I have a word with her highness." The man said.  
  
"Captain Niro? Sir? Is it wise to have them here? I have received reports that Robotnick's forces have been scouting around the perimeter of the base. Should the base be found, and the three of them here with her highness...Surely you know of the risk that prevents to our cause?" The soldier asked.  
  
"That is exactly what I am going to speak with Aleena about, Corporal. Be sure to give them plenty of water when they awake. We found them passed out on the northern border. It's a wonder that Robotnick's forces didn't find them first. They're dehydrated and exhausted. I'm counting on you, to make their stay here as comfortable as possible. We shall see what her highness thinks would be the best course of action." Niro said, before turning and disappearing behind a door off to the right.  
  
The Corporal smiled as he looked at the three hedgehogs. If only they knew, how close they were to the end of their quest. But was it time? Only the Queen herself would know.  
  
"Alright, men. Let's get a move on before they awake. Best if they not know where they are right away. At least until her highness is certain of what action we will take." The Corporal said. The three men dismounted their Camels and each carrying a hedgehog, followed the Corporal into a hallway on the left.  
  
They walked for a couple of minutes, turning right and turning left down several different hallways, before the Corporal opened a metal door at his right. He motioned for the three to carry the triplets inside, and each soldier set their hedgehog down on the three beds in the room, before exiting. The Corporal paused as he smiled at the trio asleep infront of him, then turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Your highness? May I come in? I have to speak with you." Captain Niro said, knocking lightly on the door infront of him.  
  
"You may." A woman's voice said from the inside. The Captain opened the door and let himself inside the beautifully decorated bedroom.  
  
The Queen-sized canopy bed stood in the corner of the room, the curtains draped in fine satin. A woman sat at an oak desk in another corner of the room, looking over the documents infront of her. She looked at Captain Niro as he came in and smiled at him.  
  
"Captain. What brings you here this time of night? Finished with the patrols already?" Queen Aleena asked.  
  
"My Lady, I have some urgent news for you. My men and I were patrolling the perimeter around the base, when we came across some intruders on the northern border. They were passed out from dehydration. My men and I brought them here, and they are being held in the eastern corridor." The Captain said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Captain, we are not in the custom to keep prisoners as Robotnick's forces do. Give them food and drink, and send them on their way." Queen Aleena said.  
  
"I understand your highness, but perhaps you should see them for yourself." The Captain said a smile on his lips. The Queen looked at him curiously.  
  
"Captain? What is it?" Queen Aleena asked. The Captain smiled as he looked at the Queen.  
  
"Your highness, they are here. The triplets." Captain Niro said. Queen Aleena gasped in surprise.  
  
"My children? But how? I do not understand. Is it time? The Oracle did say that *they* would find me; perhaps it is time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. I shall go to the Oracle, and see what he has to say. I shall leave immediately; take good care of my children, Niro." Queen Aleena said, getting up and heading towards the door. She paused for a moment as she turned to look at Captain Niro again.  
  
"Oh, and my dear Sonic loves chili dogs. Be sure to have the cook make up as many as he can for him." Queen Aleena said with a smile as she walked out the door.  
  
"Of course, my lady." Captain Niro said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Sonic groaned as he rolled on his side, and promptly fell off the side of the bed. He got to his feet, rubbing his head, and looked around his surroundings in confusion. He spotted his brother and sister on separate beds next to the one he had just rolled off from, each still sleeping silently. He made his way over to his sister's bed, and tried shaking her awake.  
  
"Sonia? Sonia? Come on sis, wake up!" Sonic said, getting impatient. With a yawn, Sonia slowly sat up, before turning to look at Sonic in confusion.  
  
"Sonic? What happened? Where are we? Where's Manic?" Sonia asked all at once. Sonic pointed behind her.  
  
"He's still unconscious over there. I'm gonna go wake him up now." Sonic said, heading over to Manic's bed. He tried waking the green hedgehog in the same fashion as his sister. But it wasn't working.  
  
"Dude, just five more minutes." Manic mumbled, as he turned on his side. Sonia frowned as she walked up next to Sonic, and tried to help him wake up Manic.  
  
"Come on, dude. You've had enough beauty rest. It isn't working anyhow." Sonic said, shaking Manic a little harder. Dazed, the green hedgehog sat up, and stared blankly at his brother and sister for a moment.  
  
"Huh? What?" Manic asked.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, bro." Sonic said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up man, I was having the best dream. We were at the beach and I was surfing the coolest wave.." Manic began.  
  
"Manic, you don't even know how to surf, bro." Sonic said with another laugh.  
  
"Will you two knock it off? In case either of you hasn't noticed, we have no idea how we even got here, much less where 'here' is. Not to mention the fact that we're locked in." Sonia said. Sonic and Manic turned to look at her confused.  
  
"We're locked in? What gives?" Sonic asked as he tried the doorknob, only to realize that Sonia was right. Manic smirked at his brother and sister confidently.  
  
"Relax guys. They haven't made a lock that ol'Manic can't pick." Manic said, getting to work on the lock. Sonia shook her head as she and Sonic watched Manic try to pick the lock.  
  
"Well, at least we know you're skills are good for some things Manic." Sonia said.  
  
"Shhhh. Not while I'm working." Manic whispered, before turning back to his lock. After a few minutes, Manic sat back, a frown on his face.  
  
"Ok, let me rephrase that. They haven't made a lock that ol'Manic can't pick, until now." Manic said.  
  
"You mean we're *stuck* in here?!" Sonic asked. With a deep sigh, Manic nodded.  
  
"Man, this sure is a big blow to my ego. Whoever crafted these locks did an awesome job, I have to say. Even *I* can't pick them, and that's something." Manic said.  
  
"So that means we're locked in here 'til our *host* sees fit to fetch us? Great! Just great!" Sonia said, plopping down on one of the beds.  
  
"Calm down Sonia-" Sonic began, but was interrupted as Sonia continued on.  
  
"Calm down? How can you be asking me to calm down, Sonic? We have no idea where we are! And in case you haven't noticed, we're being held captive, and we don't even know by who! For all we know, Robotnick could be just down the hall, celebrating over his victory and poor Mother could be being held in a room just like this one. Who knows if Robotnick's already captured her too?" Sonia asked, angrily.  
  
"Sonia, relax. We'll find a way out of this, I promise. We've come this far, haven't we? I don't know about you two, but I'm sure not ready to give up." Sonic said. Manic nodded his head as he grinned at his older brother.  
  
"You said it bro. I'm not giving up without a fight!" Manic said. Sonia sighed as she looked at her brothers, and then smiled at them.  
  
"You're right. We've come too far to give up now." Sonia said.  
  
"Agreed. So, first thing's first. We have to find a way outta here, and find out where we are. Then we have to find out where Mom is and stop 'Buttnick from capturing her!" Sonic said.  
  
"Ah, so you're all awake." A voice said, as the trio turned to see the metal door opening.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so you're all awake." Captain Niro said, as he walked in, carrying a steel tray with three lids on it, in his hands. He moved the tray to one hand and he closed the door behind him, locking once again. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic stared at the Captain, each keeping their guards up. Captain Niro noticed this, and laughed as he set the tray down, before turning to smile at the trio.  
  
"Please. You have nothing to fear from me, your highnesses. I am merely here to give you your dinner. I hope this is enough." Captain Niro said, lifting two of the three lids off the tray. Underneath was a huge plate of deliciously smelling food. The three looked at each other, but didn't move.  
  
"I assure you, the food is perfectly safe, if that's what you're thinking. See?" The Captain said, taking a bite.  
  
"Mmm. Delicious. I'll have to make sure the cook makes me some of this myself. Oh, and I almost forgot. Sonic? I've been given explicit instructions as to what you'd like for dinner." The Captain said, removing the last lid. Underneath was stacked with chili dogs.  
  
"How do you know who we are? You work for 'Buttnick?" Sonic asked. The Captain frowned.  
  
"Never! I serve her highness, Queen Aleena. Always have." The Captain said.  
  
"Queen Aleena? You know our mother? Do you know where we can find her?!" Sonia asked. The Captain hesitated.  
  
"Please. It's urgent that we locate her. 'Buttnick is setting a trap for her. We must warn her before it's too late." Sonic said.  
  
"When I informed her of your arrival here, her highness left immediately to consult the Oracle." The Captain said.  
  
"No! She's in terrible danger!" Sonia cried.  
  
"We overheard 'Buttnick talking of a trap he was setting for Queen Aleena. He knew she would eventually try and contact the Oracle again, so he was setting a trap at the temple. We must hurry before it's too late!" Sonic said.  
  
"Oh dear. Of course. I shall take my best men with me and I shall personally go and find her. It would be for the best if you three stay here. You'll be safe here, and I-" Captain Niro began.  
  
"No. We'll go with you. She's our mother. We've come too far to just stand by now." Sonic said. Sonia and Manic nodded in agreement.  
  
"But Prince Sonic, if you three should be captured as well as your mother, then all hope for the birth of the Council of Four will be lost. It is too dangerous." Captain Niro said.  
  
"That's never stopped us before, dude." Manic said.  
  
"Look, we're wasting time. We're going with you, and that's that." Sonia said, heading towards the door.  
  
"Alright. But then I must insist that you obey my every command. Your mother would never forgive me if I let something happen to the three of you." Captain Niro said.  
  
"Fine. Let's get going already!" Sonic said impatiently. Without any further discussion, the four exited the room, each one intent on saving the Queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Day of Prophecy Chapter Two  
  
"Camels? You've got to be kidding me. We're never gonna reach her in time." Sonic said.  
  
"Dude, you're joking, right?" Manic asked, looking up at the Captain.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is all we have. It's the fastest and most practical way to travel across the desert." Captain Niro said.  
  
"Until now. Everyone, hold on tight. Time for a little Sonic Speed!" Sonic said, grabbing hold of his brother and sister's wrists. Manic barely had time to grab the Captain's wrist before Sonic sped off, out of the dune and into the desert.  
  
"Niro, you're gonna have to point me in the direction of the Temple of the Oracle from here. We have no clue exactly where we are so we have no idea where the Temple is." Sonic said as the four raced across the desert.  
  
"Just keep going northeast from here, Prince Sonic. The Temple lies near there. It would be over an hour's ride from the base. At the speed we're going, we should reach it in no time." Captain Niro said.  
  
"How much of a head start does she have, Niro?" Sonia asked as the Captain thought for a moment.  
  
"At least an hour, Princess." The Captain said in a grave tone.  
  
"We'll get there with time to spare." Sonic said confidently, putting on an extra burst of speed.  
  
  
  
The Temple of the Oracle was silent as Sonic and the group raced up. The four watched the entrance curiously as they hid behind a large cluster of trees.  
  
"Maybe we beat her here?" Manic asked hopefully. Captain Niro shook his head sadly as he pointed to the Temple Entrance as Queen Aleena started to exit the Temple.  
  
"Mo-" Manic began to shout, but was silenced as Captain Niro placed his hand over the green hedgehog's mouth. He shook his head at the other two, and gestured towards the entrance.  
  
The second Queen Aleena had stepped outside the Temple, a yellow beam of light struck the Queen, causing her to cry out just before it knocked her unconscious. Captain Niro struggled to hold the three young hedgehogs back.  
  
"No. I know it is difficult, but you mustn't. If you three are captured as well..all hope is lost. I promise you, we will find a way to rescue her. You have my word." Captain Niro whispered.  
  
"At last! After so many long years! You're finally mine, Queen Aleena!" Robotnick said in triumph as the servobots carried the unconscious Queen up to him. He smiled cruelly down at her.  
  
"You've eluded me for too long, your highness. Come morning, the rebellion will finally be crushed, and your children will soon follow in your footsteps." Robotnick said laughing evilly. He waved a hand at the servobots holding the Queen and climbed into his aircar, the servobots following him inside. Seconds later, the car was heading away from the temple, and into the heart of Robotropolis.  
  
  
  
"Niro! How could you! We could have helped her!" Sonia cried, as angry tears slid down her cheeks. Manic clenched his fists as tears of his own fell unnoticed from his own eyes. Sonic bit his lip as he struggled not to cry. He'd make Ro-Butt-nick pay for this. Dearly.  
  
"Please. Try and calm down, your highnesses. All hope is not lost. There is still a chance." Captain Niro said.  
  
"Calm down?! After so many long years, we finally come so close to finding Mother, only to have *this* happen?! And you want us to calm down?!" Sonia cried furiously.  
  
"Sonia, Niro's right. We have to keep a calm head if we're going to rescue Mom. And I promise you, we will." Sonic said.  
  
"Prince Sonic has the right idea. Robotnick may have your mother for the time being, but we are at an advantage. She will be safe until dawn, at least." Niro said, looking towards the west, the sun barely visible over the horizon.  
  
"Dawn?" Manic asked, wiping the last tear away. Niro nodded.  
  
"Yes. Robotnick's biggest flaw is his ego. He will want all of Mobius to witness his supposed victory over Aleena. He will make arrangements to robotize her once the sun is up. This gives us time to plan how we're going to rescue her." Niro said.  
  
"Robotnick will keep the news of Queen Aleena's capture private. He won't want to risk the three of you finding out and trying to stop him until it's too late." Niro said.  
  
"But we already know." Sonia said. Niro nodded.  
  
"Precisely. And Robotnick will not be expecting this." Niro said.  
  
"Ok, so we have to come up with a plan first, right? Then what?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Then we act." Niro said.  
  
"We're gonna need help if we're gonna pull this off. 'Buttnick will up the security, just in case." Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic's right. We're gonna need help. Niro, how many men are stationed at the base?" Sonia asked as Niro thought for a moment.  
  
"Less than a dozen. I'm sorry, Princess. We tried to keep our numbers low for Aleena's own safety. Now it may be our downfall." Niro said.  
  
"It's ok guys, I think I know some people who can help us. Manic, you and Sonia find a way into the fortress and see if you can find out where they're gonna be holding Mom. Niro, you head back to the base, and inform the men what's happened. We'll all meet back at the base in an hour, ok? And guys, no hero stuff. We'll save Mom after we've worked out a plan. We can't afford to have you two captured as well." Sonic said.  
  
"But, Sonic, what about you? Where are you going?" Sonia asked.  
  
"To see some old friends of mine. I'll see you in an hour, and *be careful!*" Sonic called as he raced off.  
  
  
  
Sonic smiled as his feet carried him closer to the edge of the Great Forest. He raced inside, dodging and ducking as he avoided the traps build into the forest. After a while, the hedgehog raced out into a beautiful clearing, not a single scratch on him. He smiled as he looked around him, looking at each of the huts and buildings around him, not a person visible at all.  
  
"OK! YOU ALL CAN COME OUT NOW!" Sonic cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sonic? Sonic is that you? Is it really you?!" A young voice asked. Seconds later, a two tailed fox raced up to Sonic and tackled him, and the blue hedgehog fell flat on his haunch.  
  
"Geesh, Tails. It's great to see you too." Sonic said, getting to his feet, and rubbing his sore bottom. Slowly, the rest of the occupants of Knothole Village came out of their houses, and stared at Sonic in disbelief.  
  
"Gee guys, aren't you even going to say hello?" Sonic asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sonic Hedgehog, you haven't changed a bit!" Sally Acorn said as she walked up to Sonic, smiling at him.  
  
"Sally. It sure has been awhile." Sonic said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sonic!" Bunnie called as she raced up to Sonic, Rotor the walrus right behind her.  
  
"Hey, Bunnie, Boomer. Glad to see you all remember me." Sonic said.  
  
"Oh that's hilarious Sonic! Good of you to see fit to come visit us!" Amy Rose said as she frowned at Sonic.  
  
"Amy? I didn't know you were staying here." Sonic said. Sally looked from Amy to Sonic, before frowning along with Amy.  
  
"How could you? She came across our group *long* after you left." Sally said.  
  
"Look, there's a lot I need to tell you guys-" Sonic began, remembering his time limit.  
  
"You think?!" Amy asked sarcastically.  
  
"*But* now is not the time. Look, you guys have to trust me on this one. I need your help. Queen Aleena's been captured." Sonic said.  
  
"Queen Aleena? Isn't she the rightful Queen of Mobius? My father often told me stories about her. Her kingdom was even greater in size than his own." Sally said.  
  
"Yes, it's true. 'Buttnick's got her." Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, you can count us in. Anything for the rightful Queen of Mobius." Bunnie said. Sally, and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great, look I'll explain everything later. But first, I have one more stop to make. Can you guys meet me outside the Temple of the Oracle?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I've heard of it. But how do you know of the Temple, Sonic?" Sally asked.  
  
"It's a really long story, and I promise I'll tell you once we get to Aleena's base. Just meet me there ok? Please hurry." Sonic said, before racing off out of the forest.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." Amy said curiously.  
  
(Just for the sake of the story, Sally's father is King of the sister country of Mobius. Just imagine that there were two kingdoms that made up the entire country, and Aleena was Queen of the biggest, which was Mobius, and Sally's father was King of the country on the border of Mobius. Just go with it.)  
  
  
  
"Knuckles? Come on dude, I know you're home! Come on, I don't have all day!" Sonic said impatiently as he raced around Knuckles' house.  
  
"Sonic? Dude? What's the deal? Didn't you ever learn to knock?" Knuckles asked as he came into the room.  
  
"Listen, I don't have a whole lot of time to explain. I need you to come with me." Sonic said. Knuckles looked at him baffled.  
  
"What for?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Queen Aleena's been captured. I need your help. You're the only other being on Mobius that's as fast as me. We're gonna need you." Sonic said.  
  
"We? What are you talking about Sonic?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Look, it's a long story. I'll explain once we get to Aleena's base, ok?"  
  
"Why not? I have a score to settle with 'Buttnick anyhow." Knuckles said.  
  
"Great. We haven't got a whole lot of time. We've gotta leave now." Sonic said, racing out the door. With a shrug Knuckles raced after him, and the two raced as fast as they could to the Temple of the Oracle.  
  
(Just for the sake of the story, Knuckles knows Sonic from times when Sonic worked by himself under his uncle as a freedom fighter. Knuckles and Sonic worked on a few jobs together, and they're not best friends, but they see each other as a valuable ally.)  
  
  
  
"Sonic! We're all here. So wanna tell us what's going on?" Sally asked the moment Sonic and Knuckles raced up to the Temple.  
  
"Not yet. Come on, we've gotta go into the desert. The base is hidden in there. Knuckles, follow my lead." Sonic said, grabbing hold of Sally and Amy's wrists as he sped off. With a shrug, Knuckles grabbed Bunnie and Rotor's wrists and raced after Sonic, with Tails flying above them both.  
  
Within ten minutes, Sonic slowed to a stop infront of a large dune next to two palm trees. He let go of Sally and Amy's wrist, then walked up to the dune as he studied it for a moment.  
  
"I think maybe the sun's gotten to him." Knuckles said.  
  
"Manic! Bro! Open up!" Sonic called, pounding on the sand dune, which surprisingly made a deep thudding sound each time Sonic struck the side. After a minute, a doorway appeared as the side slid to the right. In the doorway stood Manic and Sonia.  
  
"Sonic, bro. I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but what took you so long?" Manic asked.  
  
  
  
"Sonic, bro. I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but what took you so long?" Manic asked.  
  
"Hah hah. Funny, bro. Come on, we've got a lot of work to do." Sonic said, walking inside.  
  
"Sonic? What's going on? Who are these people?" Sally asked.  
  
"Well, to be absolutely blunt, this is my brother and sister." Sonic said.  
  
"You don't have a brother and sister." Amy said, raising an eyebrow at Sonic.  
  
"Actually I do. It's a really long story, but, the truth is, I didn't know about them until just recently, that's why I didn't come back. We're on a mission." Sonic said. Manic and Sonia nodded.  
  
"It's true. We're triplets." Sonia said.  
  
"Triplets?" Sally asked. Sonic nodded.  
  
"Yes. But I'll explain everything once we're all inside. Follow me." Sonic said, walking into the sand dune. The others all looked at each other, before following him inside. The door closed behind them as Amy spoke up.  
  
"We're in. So talk." Amy said.  
  
"Ok, I know I told you I have a lot to explain, but that's an understatement. Sonia, Manic, and I aren't just triplets, we're royalty. Queen Aleena is our mother." Sonic said as the others all gasped in surprise.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Bunnie asked. Manic shook his head.  
  
"Nope." Manic said.  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll try and sum it up. Queen Aleena gave birth to triplets, us, and was warned by the Oracle of Delphius that a horrible power would soon engulf all of Mobius, otherwise known as 'Buttnick. There was a prophecy that said once the Council of Four was born, the evil would be defeated, once and for all, and all of Mobius would be saved. However, in order for that day to come around, Mom had to separate the three of us so 'Buttnick couldn't capture us. And each of us was raised without ever knowing our true fate." Sonic began.  
  
"I was raised by a couple who lived in the mountains up until I was about, five I think. Sonia was raised by a Lady Windimire, and Manic was supposed to be raised by some aristocratic family when his basket was stolen. Instead he was raised by a thief named Farrell." Sonic said.  
  
"One day, Robotnick came to my home and captured the mountaineers that had been taking care of me, because they hadn't been paying their taxes. He took them away to be robotized and Uncle Chuck came and took me home to live with him. I worked as a freedom fighter with him, up until the time I was sixteen." Sonic said.  
  
"While I worked under Uncle Chuck, I had a few missions I worked on with Knuckles, and that's how I met him. I met Sally and the others on another mission, and stayed with them for quite a while, working with them to stop Ro-Butt-nick." Sonic said, looking at Sonia and Manic.  
  
"But one day, Ro-Butt-nick must have found out about me, 'cause he captured Uncle Chuck. I was out on a mission or something, so I couldn't help him. That was when I first met Manic and Sonia. It's been such a long time, I don't even remember *exactly* how we met." Sonic said with a smile as he looked at his brother and sister.  
  
"While Manic and Sonia were talking with me, Lady Windimire and Farrell were also captured and robotized. Ro-Butt-nick knew about us and wanted us eliminated. The Oracle came to us and told us that we were the children of the true Queen of Mobius, Queen Aleena, and that was why Ro-Butt-nick wanted us captured. For sixteen years he had been searching for Mom and the three of us. After that day, Sonia, Manic and I teamed up, and we've been searching for Mom ever since. It's been, what, almost a year now?" Sonic asked, looking over at his brother and sister for a moment.  
  
"Not too long ago, we learned that Robotnick was setting a trap at the Temple of the Oracle for Mother, so we tried to warn her. Instead, she went to the Oracle because of us, and was captured." Sonia said, her voice deep with sorrow.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok, sis. We'll get Mom back, you can count on it." Manic said. Sonic nodded.  
  
"So, you're telling me that you three are royalty?" Sally asked. Sonic nodded.  
  
"Royalty, huh? I can believe that those two are, but you Sonic..I don't know." Knuckles teased.  
  
"Your highnesses, we think we've come up with a plan. We'd like you to take a look at what we've learned from Prince Manic and Princess Sonia's scouting of the fortress." Captain Niro said, walking up to the trio.  
  
"Oh, and this is Captain Niro. He works for our Mom." Sonic said, looking back at the group.  
  
"Hey, Sonic? Are you sure you're related to these two? I mean, Manic looks too cool to be *your* brother, and her, she's much to pretty." Knuckles teased as he winked at the blushing Sonia.  
  
"Knuckles, do me a favor? Keep away from my sister." Sonic said, glaring playfully at Knuckles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Day of Prophecy Chapter Three  
  
"Sonic. We've discovered where they're keeping Mom." Manic said as the three followed Niro into the main room of the compound, Knuckles, Sally, and the others right behind them.  
  
"Good. We have to come up with a plan. We're gonna rescue her, but it's gonna be tricky. 'Buttnick isn't *entirely* stupid. He'll expect us to try something." Sonic said.  
  
"But we've got timing on our side, Sonic. He doesn't know that we know he has Mother. We can use that to buy us some valuable time to come up with a plan." Sonia said.  
  
"I'm still having a hard time getting used to Sonic being royalty. It's just so..hard to believe." Sally said. Amy nodded.  
  
"Tell me about it. Although, you have to admit, he definitely has the attitude for it." Amy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sally asked.  
  
"He thinks he's the greatest thing on two legs." Amy said.  
  
"Hey!" Sonic said, frowning at Amy.  
  
"Yeah! Just because Sonic has an ego problem doesn't mean everyone born of royal blood does too." Sally said, frowning at Amy.  
  
"Hey!" Sonic said, looking at Sally.  
  
"I know, Sally, I didn't mean you." Amy said, ignoring Sonic again. Manic and Sonia looked at each other for a moment, before looking at Sonic curiously.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Sonia asked. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Sally is the daughter of Max Acorn." Sonic said as Sonia gasped.  
  
"You mean *King* Maxmillian Acorn?!" Sonia asked in disbelief. Manic stared at Sally, before turning to stare at Sonic.  
  
"You mean she's a princess or something?" Manic asked, raising an eyebrow. Sally nodded.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Sally said.  
  
"Sonic, you mean to tell us that you know Princess Sally Alicia Acorn?!" Sonia asked shocked. Sonic nodded his head as he looked at Sonia strangely.  
  
"Yeah.so...? What's the big deal, sis?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sonic, don't you know *anything* about our mother's kingdom?!" Sonia asked.  
  
"Um..no?" Sonic asked. Sonia sighed in frustration.  
  
"King Maxmillian was the ruler of the sister country of Mobius. He and Mother were allies. His kingdom was only a little smaller in size than Mother's, but just as beautiful and prosperous." Sonia said.  
  
"Dude, why didn't you ever tell us about her?" Manic asked, a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
"Well, we were..uh, kind of busy.you know, finding Mom and all...and uh, you never asked?" Sonic suggested.  
  
"Well this makes things interesting." Knuckles said with a laugh.  
  
"If she really is a princess, maybe she can give Sonia a few tips." Manic said with a laugh as Sonia glared at the green hedgehog.  
  
"Why you..." Sonia said.  
  
"*Anyway* we have other important matters to discuss, your highnesses, such as the rescue of your mother?" Niro suggested. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic nodded in unison.  
  
"Niro's right. We've gotta come up with some plan to save Mother. If we don't.." Sonia began.  
  
"Don't worry, Sonia. We'll get her back." Sonic said as Manic nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Then we can tell her all about Sonic and Princess Sally. I'm sure it'll make her day." Manic said.  
  
"Hey!" Sonic cried, his face pink.  
  
"Indeed, her highness will be most pleased. One down, two to go." Niro said, smiling at the trio.  
  
"Hey! Enough picking on the blue hedgehog already, huh?!" Sonic asked.  
  
"Come on, we can tease Sonic later. We have a matriarch to save." Amy said.  
  
  
  
"Come on, can't this thing calculate any faster?" Sonic asked, tapping his toe. Sally frowned at him.  
  
"Sonic, Nicole has the best calculating system on all of Mobius. She's can't go any faster." Sally said.  
  
"Nicole? You named your computer?" Manic asked, peering over Sally's shoulder to look as the hand held computer in her palm.  
  
"Yes. It's a long story, but..you see Nicole was sent to the past by my future self to help me in this time." Sally said.  
  
"Yes. She is Queen Sally's person computer." Rotor said.  
  
"Queen Sally?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"*Anyway* can we get going already?!" Sonic asked impatiently as Knuckles frowned at him.  
  
"I wanna hear more about this.Queen Sally. She's from the future right? How did she become queen?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Well-" Bunnie began, but was interrupted by Sonic again.  
  
"It's not important. We can chat all about Queen Sally of the future *after* we save Queen Aleena of *this* time." Sonic said.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Sonic was trying to hide something from us." Manic said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's because he is." Rotor said.  
  
"Arg! I give up! I'll be out scouting the perimeter if you need me." Sonic said, racing outside, Tails following close behind him. The second he was outside, Manic and Sonia turned to look at Rotor questioningly.  
  
"Well? What is he hiding?" Manic asked.  
  
"Nicole was sent to the past as a gift from Queen Sally *and* King Sonic." Bunnie said, a smirk on her lips. Sonia and Manic stared at Bunnie for a moment, before turning to look at each other before they burst out into laughter.  
  
"Sonic marries the princess in the future?! Mother's going to love this!" Sonia cried.  
  
"Tell me about it! Man, no wonder he was so embarrassed! Can you imagine, Sonic of all people?! Married?! I don't think I've ever seen Sonic this embarrassed in my entire life. I didn't think he could be embarrassed by *anything*!" Manic said.  
  
"He must really like you." Sonia said, smiling at the blushing Sally.  
  
"Everyone knows that." Bunnie said.  
  
"Sheesh. I didn't come all this way for all this mushy stuff. It's not my style." Knuckles said.  
  
"How long did you say you've known Sonic? You're starting to sound like him." Sonia said, a smile on her lips.  
  
"Dude, that's a frightening thought. Two Sonics. Scary!" Manic said, a smirk on his lips.  
  
  
  
"At last, after so many long years, I have finally captured Queen Aleena. And come morning, the royal hedgehog family of Mobius will be nothing more than a memory! And once I'm finished with the royal hedgehogs, King Maxmillian and his daughter won't stand a chance! I'll find them, and then, at last, I will rule both kingdoms!" Robotnick cried happily, smirking at the purple hedgehog shackled to the back of the cell wall glaring back at him.  
  
"You may have me now, Robotnick, but my children will come for me. The Council of Four will be created, and you will finally be defeated and driven from my kingdom!" Queen Aleena declared.  
  
"Hmph! Look around you, *you're highness*! You're in my fortress, and no one has ever escaped from it..alive! You have until dawn, your majesty! Then, infront of your *beloved* subjects, you will be robotized, and at long last, the royal hedgehog family will be eliminated. As for your three brats; they have managed to elude me thus far, but after tomorrow, they shall hear of their *poor* mother's capture, and come running. And then, *then* I will have you all! The Council of Four will *never* be born! Bwahahaha-hahahahahahahaha!" Robotnick cried as he slammed the door, locking the Queen inside.  
  
"I want her guarded at *all* times! If she escapes.*you* will take her place in the morning!" Robotnick warned the two guards stationed outside Aleena's cell. The two nodded at him nervously, before Robotnick turned and left, heading deep into his fortress to celebrate his victory.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Seems kind of risky. Will it really work?" Knuckles asked as the group sat in the main room of the base.  
  
"It has to. What other choice do we have?" Sonic asked.  
  
"You and Sonic are the fastest on foot, there's no doubt about that, and we're gonna need that. Sally and Amy will go to the control room and keep an eye on Robotnick, while Knuckles get into position outside the main hall, that's where he's likely to be celebrating." Sonia said with disgust.  
  
"Once Sally and Amy let Knuckles know the second Robotnick leaves the room, they will let the three of us know. Once the three of us have Mother, we'll take her outside the fortress. We'll contact Knuckles and Sally and they'll have fifteen minutes to get out. We'll head immediately back at the base. It must be planned perfectly to the letter. If one person isn't in their rightful place when the time comes, all hope will be lost, and we will all be destroyed. There is *no* room for error!" Sonia said, looking meaningfully at Sonic, who frowned at her.  
  
"Look, I know I have a tendency not to take things seriously, but do you *really* think I'm gonna slack off on *this*?!" Sonic asked, a little ticked off.  
  
"We know bro. We just have to be sure." Manic said.  
  
"Ok, we're not gonna have a whole lot of time. We're gonna have to move now! And take our places inside. The quicker we get Mom out, the better." Sonic said.  
  
"Agreed." Sonia said with a nod at Sonic and Manic.  
  
"Alright guys, this is what we've been looking forward to for seventeen years." Sonic said, looking at Sonia and Manic.  
  
"Right. Let's go see Mom." Manic said.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Sonic asked as he looked at Sally and Tails. They both nodded at him.  
  
"Good. Nicole, you know what to do?" Sonic asked the little black computer.  
  
"Affirmative, Prince Sonic." Nicole's electronic voice replied.  
  
"Good. Alright little buddy, it's up to you." Sonic said, looking at Tails. With a nod, the little two tailed fox lifted up into the air, carrying Sally up to the first outer camera of the fortress.  
  
"Alright Nicole, do your stuff." Sally said, holding the computer up to the camera as a thin wire came out from Nicole and connected itself to the camera.  
  
"Downloading......Uploading main computer mainframe..... Deactivating security cameras......Deactivating security locks.......Lasers and automatic guns, offline......Uploading staged camera images..Download complete." Nicole's electronic voice said.  
  
"Ok, we're in." Sally said the moment Tails had set her down on the ground. Sonic nodded at her before turning to look at Knuckles.  
  
"Ready?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Do you even have to ask me that?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Good. Let's move." Sonic said, as the group headed inside the fortress.  
  
"Ok, Knuckles, you know what to do. Sonia, Manic and I will go rescue Mom. Sally, Amy, you two know what to do." Sonic said, tossing Knuckles and Sally each a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Keep in touch. If anything happens, you can reach us on this." Sonic said. He tossed one to Bunnie.  
  
"Tails, Niro, Boomer, you three stay here with Bunnie and keep watch." Sonic said as Bunnie nodded at him.  
  
"Good luck." Tails said.  
  
"Thanks little buddy. We just may need it." Sonic said, racing off with Sonia and Manic.  
  
"Be careful, your majesties." Niro said as he watched them leave.  
  
  
  
Knuckles raced down the halls of the fortress, until he came to a stop outside the main hall. He pressed his body against the wall as he listened to the many voices in the other room. From the sounds of things, Robotnick was celebrating. Knuckles smirked to himself.  
  
Never count your hedgehogs before they've hatched Egg belly. Knuckles thought to himself as he smirked at his own joke.  
  
All he had to do was wait, and keep guard over Robotnick. The moment he left, Knuckles was to hide, and then follow him to his chambers, then wait outside until he got word from the hedgehogs that they had Aleena and were safely outside the fortress. Then he was to escape himself. It shouldn't be too hard..right?  
  
  
  
"The control room is twenty yards ahead, Princess Sally." Nicole informed the two.  
  
"That thing sure comes in handy, doesn't it?" Amy asked at the two turned a corner. Sally smiled as she nodded.  
  
"You could say that again. Look, there it is." Sally said, pointing to the door infront of them. Through the glass window, they could see two men seated at the camera screens, eating corn chips and drinking soda.  
  
"Only two guards? The way Sonic was talking, I was expecting at least double that." Amy whined.  
  
"Come on, it's better on us this way." Sally whispered, creeping along the side of the wall.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. But it sure isn't a whole lot of fun though." Amy whispered back, disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Come on, you can beat up as many guards as you like *after* we save Queen Aleena." Sally said.  
  
The two snuck into the room, and easily took out the two guards, and stashed their unconscious bodies in a corner of the room. They smiled at each other, before turning to look at the computer screens.  
  
"Nicole. Find Sonic." Sally said, sitting down at one of the computers, and placing Nicole next to the monitor. A second later, a wire connected itself from Nicole to the computer.  
  
"Locating Prince Sonic....Prince Sonic found...Displaying image now..." Nicole said as Sally and Amy looked at the screen infront of them. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were walking down the hallway, with Sonia in the lead.  
  
"Ok, Nicole, locate Queen Aleena." Sally said. Another wire connected Nicole to the computer next to it, and a second later, Queen Aleena's cell room was shown, with the two guards standing rigidly infront of it.  
  
"Good, now locate Robotnick." Amy said. The screen flashed from Queen Aleena's cell, to the main hall, with Robotnick and his robotized servants celebrating joyously. Sleet and Dingo were also in the room, celebrating along with Robotnick.  
  
"Good, keep the two channels Nicole. We're gonna need to warn Knuckles the second Robotnick starts to leave." Sally said.  
  
"Affirmative Princess." Nicole said, and then grew silent.  
  
"So, about Sonic?" Amy asked looking at Sally as she took a seat in the chair next to her friend.  
  
  
  
"We're supposed to turn here." Sonia said, as she turned right. Sonic and Manic followed right behind her.  
  
"Can you believe this is happening guys? After seventeen years, we're finally going to see Mom." Manic said.  
  
"I know. I can hardly believe it myself." Sonia said.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Where to now, Sonia?" Sonic asked as they reached another fork in the road.  
  
"This way, the cell should be just down this hall." Sonia said, as they turned left. They slowly peered around the side when they came to another corner. They turned back around and pressed themselves against the wall.  
  
"That has to be it. Why else would an empty room need two guards?" Sonic whispered to his brother and sister.  
  
"This is it." Manic whispered. With a nod, the three ran around the corner, and quickly took out the two guards. They smiled to themselves as they stood over the unconscious guards lying below them. They looked up at the room in silence, before turning to look at one another again.  
  
"Let's do it." Sonic said, grabbing the keys from one of the two guards. He put the key in the lock, and turned it until it clicked. Then with one final look at his two siblings, the three pushed the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Day of Prophecy Chapter Four  
  
"Let's do it." Sonic said, grabbing the keys from one of the two guards. He put the key in the lock, and turned it until it clicked. Then with one final look at his two siblings, the three pushed the door open.  
  
The trio crept inside, looking around them for any sign of their mother. Manic elbowed his brother and sister, and then pointed to the back wall. There, shackled to the wall, was the purple hedgehog.  
  
"Oh, Mother." Sonia cried, running up to Queen Aleena, Sonic and Manic right behind her.  
  
Queen Aleena's eyes slowly started to flutter open until they focused on the three young hedgehogs infront of her. With a sigh, Queen Aleena smiled at her children.  
  
"My darlings. I knew you would come." Aleena said softly.  
  
"We'll get you outta here Mom, I promise. Just hold still a sec. I'll get these chains off." Sonic said as he started to get to work on the shackle infront of him that was holding up Aleena's right hand. After a few seconds, he managed to unlock the chain.  
  
"Manic. Catch." Sonic said, tossing the keys to Manic who was on the other side of Aleena. After a few seconds, both of Aleena's hands were free and as she rubbed her wrists, she smiled lovingly at the three young hedgehogs infront of her.  
  
"My brave little Sonic. My dear sweet Sonia. My clever little Manic. How I've missed you so." Aleena said, as she wrapped her arms around the three and pulled them close to her and hugged them with all her might. The trio clung to their mother just as desperately.  
  
"Seventeen years. Has it been that long since I held the three of you in my arms? I have dreamed of nothing else for so long." Aleena said, her voice heavy with emotion.  
  
"We've got to get you out of here and back to the safety of the base." Sonia said, looking up at Queen Aleena.  
  
"No." Aleena said sternly. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic looked up at their mother in confusion.  
  
"But..Mom..?" Sonic began.  
  
"No arguments, darling. I've been to see the Oracle. The time has come." Aleena said.  
  
"I don't understand." Sonia said.  
  
"I was on my way out of the Temple of the Oracle when I was captured by Robotnick. I had already spoken with the Oracle. The time is at hand. The time for the Council's creation is finally upon us." Aleena said.  
  
"You mean-" Manic began as Aleena nodded at him.  
  
"Yes. The Prophecy of the Ancients: it is time it was fulfilled. You three seeked me out, just as the Oracle told me you would, seventeen years earlier. We shall never be separated again." Aleena said.  
  
"You mean.this is it? We're finally going to get Robotnick?" Sonia asked as Aleena nodded.  
  
"Yes. But we haven't got much time. We need to come up with a plan." Aleena said.  
  
"No prob, Mom. I've got an idea that's just crazy enough to work." Manic said.  
  
  
  
"Sally, come in. It's Manic." Manic's voice whispered over the walkie- talkie. Sally reached over the console and lifted the talkie to her mouth.  
  
"Sally here. What's up? Have you three got the Queen or not?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yes, but there's been a change of plans. Where is 'Buttnick?" Sonic's voice interrupted.  
  
"He's..still in the main hall. Why?" Sally asked.  
  
"Good. Just keep an eye on him. Contact us the second he makes a move to leave. Sonic out." Sonic's voice cut out as Sally and Amy looked at each other.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about." Amy asked as Sally shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea." Sally answered.  
  
  
  
"Knuckles? Dude? Do you read me?" Sonic's voice whispered. Knuckles jumped as he fumbled with his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Sonic, dude, what's up?" Knuckles whispered.  
  
"There's been a change of plan." Sonic said.  
  
"What change? What's going on guys?" Knuckles whispered. Before Sonic could respond, Sonia grabbed the walkie-talkie from him.  
  
"We don't have a whole lot of time to explain. Just get here as fast as you can, ok? Sally will guide you from the control room. Be careful, and don't let *anyone* see you, got it?" Sonia said.  
  
"Got it. See you in a bit, Princess." Knuckles said before he turned the channel.  
  
"Sally? Amy? Knuckles here. Gonna need some directions here ladies." Knuckles said as he raced down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Knuckles?" Queen Aleena asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked at her daughter teasingly.  
  
"He's a friend of Sonic's." Sonia said, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.  
  
"That's nothing. You gotta hear this, Mom." Manic said, looking at Sonic with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, that's right. We promised we'd tell you the news the second we found you. Oh you'll be so pleased Mother." Sonia said, smiling happily.  
  
"Come on guys. Mom doesn't wanna hear-" Sonic began, his face red.  
  
"Oh but I do, Sonic. What is it?" Aleena asked.  
  
"Do you remember King Maxmillian Acorn?" Sonia asked.  
  
"King Maxmillian? Of course I do! But, why ever do you bring this up, my little one?" Aleena asked.  
  
"Sonic knows Max's daughter." Manic said, smirking at Sonic who glared back at him.  
  
"Princess Sally? Is this true, my son?" Aleena asked, looking at Sonic. He sighed deeply as he nodded.  
  
"My gracious! Maxmillian and I did speak of a union between my oldest son and his only daughter. I am very pleased to her about this, Sonic." Aleena said, smiling at the blue hedgehog.  
  
"Yeah, well..Sonia's been making googlie -eyes at Knuckles since he got here." Sonic said as Sonia turned beet red and glared murderously at the blue hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic Hedgehog! I have done no such thing!" Sonia cried.  
  
"You know, I think Sonic's got a point." Manic said, smirking at Sonia.  
  
"Ohhh! Mother! Make them stop!" Sonia cried, turning to plead with Queen Aleena.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you three so much." Aleena said with a soft laugh.  
  
  
  
"Sonic, dude. What's the deal? I almost got lost back there..twice." Knuckles said as he raced up to Sonic. He immediately spotted Queen Aleena and dropped to one knee in respect.  
  
"Queen Aleena, my queen, I'm glad to see you safe and sound." Knuckles said. Aleena smiled as him as she gestured for him to get up.  
  
"Please, there's no need for such formalities. You may call me Aleena." Queen Aleena said, smiling warmly at the red echidna. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Um.thank you, your highness." Knuckles said, bowing his head nervously. Sonic chuckled to himself as he turned to look at his mother.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Mom. He's just not used to regulations and all that. Never was for it myself." Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"Come, we have much to discuss. Sonic, you must go to the control room and bring the rest of your friends here. We shall come up with a plan that will stop Robotnick, once and for all." Aleena declared.  
  
"Gotcha Mom. Be back in a Sonic Minute." Sonic said, racing down the hall and disappearing behind a corner. Aleena turned back to the three infront of her.  
  
"Knuckles, is it? I need you to do me a favor." Aleena said. Knuckles nodded at her.  
  
"Name it your highness." Knuckles said.  
  
"The minute Sonic returns, we'll go over the plan. Once you know the part you are to play, I need you to go to the entrance, and inform the rest of your allies. From there, go back to the main hall, and keep an eye on Robotnick. The second he goes to sleep, you come back here. Do you understand?" Aleena asked. Knuckles nodded as he smiled at the queen.  
  
"No prob, your highness." Knuckles said.  
  
"Good. Now, as for you two, my darlings. I want to hear more about this relationship Sonic has with the princess." Aleena said with a smile at Sonia and Manic.  
  
  
  
"Sonic? Wanna explain what's going on?" Sally asked the second Sonic raced into the control room.  
  
"Sorry, Sal, but even I'm not sure what Mom's up to. She's the one who's changed the plan. We're gonna defeat 'Buttnick, once and for all!" Sonic said.  
  
"You're kidding!" Amy cried. Sonic smirked as he shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Eggbelly's sat on Mom's throne for far too long. We're kicking him off it!" Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic! That's wonderful! But just how are you planning on defeating him? Apparently, you and your siblings haven't been doing much a stand out job if he's still the ruler of Mobius, tyrant or not." Sally added.  
  
"Hey, Manic, Sonia, and I have only been doing this for a year. We're not exactly pros, Sal." Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe *they* are new to this whole freedom fighter thing, but Sonic, you're not. You've been dueling it out with Eggbelly for years." Amy said.  
  
"I know, I know. Don't you think I know that? But this might be it, after so long, you know? Come on, you're with me on this, right?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Of course we are, Sonic. You should know that." Sally said.  
  
"Good, then hold on to your lunches, 'cause we're outta here!" Sonic cried as he grabbed Sally and Amy's wrist, and raced out of the control room.  
  
  
  
"Sonic Hedgehog! You release me this second, or so help me.." Sally cried as Sonic came to a halt infront of Aleena and the others.  
  
"You must be Princess Sally. It is a pleasure to meet you." Aleena said, smiling warmly at Sally.  
  
"Uh.thank you, your highness. The pleasure's all mine." Sally said, curtsying politely. Manic elbowed his brother.  
  
"Sonia could *really* use some tips from your girlfriend, Sonic." Manic teased.  
  
"Shut up, bro." Sonic warned, glaring at the green hedgehog.  
  
"Enough both of you. We have far more important matters to deal with." Aleena said sternly as Sonic and Manic hung their heads.  
  
"Yes, Mom." Sonic and Manic said at the same time.  
  
"First things first. We must come up with a plan." Aleena said.  
  
"Leave that to me, Mother. I know just the person for the job." Sonia declared.  
  
"Who?" Manic asked, as he and Sonic looked curiously at their sister. She smiled at the two.  
  
"Cyrus, of course." Sonia said.  
  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Manic asked.  
  
"Alright, I'll head over there right now, be back in-" Sonic began.  
  
"Hold it, blue boy!" Amy interrupted. Sonic froze, looking at her bewildered.  
  
"Amy's right. There's no need for you to go rushing off again. Honestly, you're even worse than I remember, Sonic. When will you ever learn to look before you leap?" Sally asked.  
  
"Well, I.uh.." Sonic began sheepishly.  
  
"Never mind. The point is, we can use Nicole to contact your friend. Besides, we may need you here." Sally said.  
  
"Good idea. I'll give you the coordinates." Sonia said, walking up to Sally.  
  
Queen Aleena smiled as she looked at her three young children. It was beginning to look like she needn't worry about Sonic. He was a little impulsive, but he was brave, and apparently, he and Princess Sally cared very much for each other.  
  
Aleena smiled as she looked at her daughter. She had all the manners of a proper princess. All that worried Aleena was her daughter's temper. But even that could be improved upon, with a little help. Besides, it appeared that she had some bond with the echidna. The only problem being, he acted a little too much like Sonic at times. But perhaps, Aleena could get used to the idea of another Sonic around the palace.  
  
She sighed as her eyes finally came to rest upon the youngest of the three triplets. Manic.  
  
The poor child hadn't been brought up in the life Aleena had wished for her youngest son. Circumstances had changed, and although he must have been well loved by this Farrell, Aleena didn't like the idea of her youngest son being raised a thief. It was no way for a Prince of Mobius to be brought up.  
  
But as luck would have it, the green hedgehog had turned out pretty well in the end, especially after spending the last year with his true family. But that only left one matter to be resolved. Finding a suitable companion for Manic. Sonic had Princess Sally, and Sonia would have Knuckles, but who would Manic have?  
  
Aleena looked around the group with a sigh. They were all friends with Sonic, but did any of them really know his brother and sister? Suddenly something caught Aleena's eye that brought a smile to her lips as her eyes landed on Amy Rose. Manic had made a joke about something and Amy was laughing, but even Aleena could see that tint of pink on her cheeks. She was blushing. Maybe there was hope for her three children after all.  
  
Then again, maybe Aleena was just being the motherly-self she had pictured she would have been had Robotnick never seized her kingdom, forcing her to separate her children and to go into hiding for the past seventeen years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

The Day of Prophecy Chapter Five  
  
"You're joking right? I'm telling ya, Sonic, it'll never work." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Sure it will, as long as *you* stick to the plan." Sonic said.  
  
"I'm telling ya, blue boy, it isn't going to work. No one's *that* stupid to fall for something like this. Not even eggbottom." Knuckles said.  
  
"You do realize *who* we're talking about here, right?" Sonic asked.  
  
There was silence for a minute, before Knuckles nodded his head.  
  
"Scratch that, it'll be a piece of cake." Knuckles said as Sonic and the others laughed.  
  
"Listen, Cyrus is a genius when it comes to these kind of things, Knuckles. If Cyrus says it'll work, it'll work." Sonia said.  
  
"Alright Princess, but I still don't like it. What if something goes wrong?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Dude, don't sweat it! This is nothing compared to the stuff we've gone up against in the past." Manic said.  
  
"Manic, this isn't exactly as easy as that. This is the final showdown with Robotnick. Just because Cyrus says the plan will work, doesn't mean there isn't a chance for problems." Sonia said.  
  
"Sonia is right. You three must learn to expect the unexpected. But as long as you have each other, then you'll always have hope. Besides, there is one thing that you three have that Robotnick does not." Aleena said as the triplets all turned to look at her curiously.  
  
"Brains?" Manic asked with a smirk.  
  
"Good looks?" Sonic added, smirking with Manic. Sonia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Friends, my darlings." Aleena said, looking at the group before here. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic smiled and nodded.  
  
"Very true." Manic said with a laugh.  
  
"Besides, who'd be crazy enough to be friends with Buttnick?" Sonic added.  
  
"Enough joking, boys. We have a plan to set into motion." Aleena said.  
  
  
  
"At last. The day that I have waited for after seventeen long years! Sleet! Dingo! Get in here!" Robotnick called as he stood infront of the vast palace window. Almost immediately, the two raced into the room.  
  
"I want you two to fetch me the hedgehog. Bring her to the robotization chamber immediately. And remember, I want the guards ready and waiting in their stations. We can't be too careful. Go!" Robotnick said, turning his back. Immediately Sleet and Dingo disappeared as Scratch and Grounder entered the room.  
  
"The chamber is up and running, your evilness. We're awaiting your orders." Scratch said.  
  
"Good. I want you two to help guard the front entrance. If even *one* of those brats makes it in here, I'll scrap you so fast, it'll make your gears spin!" Robotnick promised. The two machines gulped, nodded, then left.  
  
"By this time tomorrow, the Royal Hedgehog Family of Mobius will be nothing but a memory! And then.....King Maxillian Acorn will not be able to hide from me....he will suffer the same fate as the *good* Queen! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Robotnick cackled.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Queenie, time to get moving." Sleet said, unlocking the cell. Aleena looked up from the back of the cell wall, and glared at the two.  
  
"Ah, not even a hello, your highness? Isn't that just rude?" Dingo sneered as he grabbed Aleena's chin. She jerked her head out of his grasp but didn't say anything.  
  
"Alright. Not very talkative today, huh? Well I don't blame you. Being robotized isn't any fun, I hear. But it's a lot of fun to watch." Sleet said with a laugh as he undid the chains from Aleena's wrists. He clamped another pair onto her wrists and led her out of the room.  
  
"You two, come with us!" Dingo snapped. The two armored guards nodded, but said nothing as the group walked down the corridor.  
  
All too soon, they reached the door to the dungeon. They entered, the door slamming shut behind them. They walked down several more hallways, until they came to another door. Sleet smirked evilly at Aleena, before opening the door.  
  
"Not even your brats can save you now, hedgehog." Robotnick said as Aleena and the group came into the room.  
  
He was seated in the corner, a huge metal chamber, the robotization chamber, set up in the middle of the floor. Behind it was a long panel with a keyboard and other buttons and knobs on it. Five partially robotized scientists were busing around behind the panel. Right behind them were seven tv sceens, each with different locations showing places around the palace. There were ten other guards positioned around the room.  
  
"As you can see, I've gone out of my way to make sure no one interupts our little fun here, your highness, so don't even hope for a chance of escape. There's a reason no one leaves from here." Robotnick said with a sneer.  
  
"You haven't won yet, Robotnick. You will never defeat the Council." Aleena declared as Robotnick's laughter roared around the room.  
  
"You're chances are getting slimmer and slimmer, your *magesty*. In case you haven't already figured it out, I *want* your brats here. What a perfect way to destroy them if not to first see their beloved mother, whom they've been searching for, for so long, be robotized before their very eyes. But, if they don't get here in time, there's alway replay." Robotnick said, gesturing to the monitor focused on the chamber.  
  
"After all, we want all of Mobius to see this. Bwahahahahahahaha! Turn it on!" Robotnick shouted at the nearest scientist.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman of Robotropolis, and all of Mobius! Hear me! I have for your viewing pleasure, my long awaited victory over her elusive highness, Queen Aleena!" Robotnick said, as the monitor focused on Aleena as Sleet and Dingo dragged her to the awaiting chamber.  
  
"As you can see, she is about to be robotized. As for you three hedgehogs, 'cause I *know* you're watching.....you will soon follow in her footsteps, and suffer the same fate as *Mommy dearest*! This pathetic resistance of yours is over! I have won! Bwahahahahahaha! Through her in!" Robotnick cried.  
  
"No!" Aleena cried as the door slid closed behind her and the machine whirled to life.  
  
  
  
The chamber whirled to life as smoke swept across the floor, circling around the chamber in an upward motion, until the entire machine was surrounded by it. The lights in the room flickered repeatedly, but struggled to stay on. Robotnick laughed the entire time, estastic to no end.  
  
After a good several minutes, the chamber quieted down and the smoke started to clear.  
  
"Open it." Robotnick said.  
  
The chamber door slid open, the smoke from inside spilling out.  
  
"And now, for all of you out there, I give you, the final product. Come out hedgehog. I order you!" Robotnick said.  
  
There was silence for a minute as Robotnick started to grow impatient.  
  
"Hedgehog!" Robotnick cried.  
  
"Ah ah ah, 'Buttnick. You didn't say please." Sonic said as he stepped out of the smoke.  
  
"What in the....you?! But how?!" Robotnick cried in shock.  
  
"A true magician *never* reveals his secrets, Eggbottom." Sonic said as he wagged his finger at Robotnick.  
  
"Where is she?! How did you get in here?!" Robotnick cried furiously as he jumped to his feet. Sonic smirked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to drive yourself crazy figuring out!" Sonic said as he raced around the room.  
  
"Seize him! Find the Queen! I want them both robots in fifteen seconds, or I'll destory you all myself!" Robotnick roared.  
  
Sonic wizzed around the room, knocking over the scientists, half the guards and Sleet and Dingo in the process. Robotnick whirled around to face the two guards that had been guarding Aleena all night.  
  
"I told you what would happen if Aleena escapes! Now capture him or *you* two will take their place!" Robotnick cried as the two jumped on top of Sonic as he passed by them.  
  
"Good. Now bring him to the chamber. Sleet, Dingo, FIND ALEENA!" Robotnick roared as the two guards dragged a struggling Sonic to the door of the chamber.  
  
"You will make an excellent addition to my army, Prince Sonic. I think I shall make you my general. Then you'll hunt down that brother and sister of yours." Robotnick said.  
  
Suddenly, the two guards stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?! I gave you an order! Through him in!" Robotnick cried.  
  
"Since when do *we* take orders from you, Eggbelly?" Manic asked as he and Sonia threw off the armor.  
  
"Now!" Sonia cried.  
  
Instantly Amy, Tails, and Rotor dropped from the rafters. Bunnie, Knuckles, and Niro threw off their armor as they changed out of their guard uniforms.  
  
"About time! It's hot in that armor, dude!" Knuckles said as he raced over to the triplets as Sally and Aleena came around from behind the robotization chamber.  
  
"I told you Cyrus's plan would work, Knuckles." Sonia said.  
  
"My apologies Princess. It'll never happen again." Knuckles said.  
  
"No! I was so close!" Robotnick cried as the group backed him into the corner.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Robotnick. You never stood a chance. We've known all along." Sally said.  
  
"But.....impossible! She was in the chamber! It robotized her! I saw it!" Robotnick said.  
  
"Not exactly. Sally and Amy tinkered with it to make it look like it would work, but that's it. It was all part of the show, 'Buttnick." Sonic said.  
  
"We could have rescued Mother last night, but we decided enough was enough. It's over Robotnick. *We* have won, and *you* have lost." Sonia said.  
  
"No!" Robotnick cried as Sonic and Knuckles raced around him, wrapping him securely in chains and locks.  
  
"As I told you before, Robotnick. You will never defeat the Council of Four. Your reign over my kingdom is over. Mobius is finally free!" Aleena said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
